


Podfic: 'Home Worlds' by Cornerofmadness

by peasina



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology XI, Gen, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:46:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29219694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peasina/pseuds/peasina
Summary: They can see their home worlds but do they want to?
Relationships: Data & Tasha Yar
Kudos: 2
Collections: Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology XI





	Podfic: 'Home Worlds' by Cornerofmadness

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Home Worlds](https://archiveofourown.org/works/319715) by [Cornerofmadness](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cornerofmadness/pseuds/Cornerofmadness). 



> Created as part of the Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology XI! 
> 
> Thank you Cornerofmadness for having blanket permission to podfic :-)

  


Stream or download from Archive.org, [here](https://ia601502.us.archive.org/0/items/home-worlds/Home%20Worlds.mp3).


End file.
